L'étreinte sexuelle de l'ombre
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Ils se désirent, ils le savent. Temari et Shikamaru sont de jeunes adultes responsables, même s'ils se laissent aller à des jeux quelques peu... obscènes !


Chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon tout premier os, lemon, sur le pairing Tema/Shika ! Il a vraiment été très long à faire, l'inspiration faut la puiser c'est moi qui vous le dit uu' surtout pour écrire du lemon ! Et ne pas faire de répétition avec d'autres os ou fics, parce que ça m'horripile vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Et puis c'est bien d'innover, non ? =D En fait, cet os est une parallèle à "La nuit des interdits" si certains d'entres vous l'ont lu, vous comprendrez sûrement. Bref, tout ça pour dire ma petite Mélichou j'espère qu'il te plaira (depuis le temps que je te l'ai promis uu') et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**L'étreinte sexuelle de l'ombre**

Résumé : Ils se désirent, ils le savent. Temari et Shikamaru sont de jeunes adultes responsables même s'ils se laissent aller à des jeux quelque peu... obscènes !

Couples : TemaShika

Genre : Romance, univers ninja (sinon je ne pourrais pas utiliser à des fins perverses les techniques de Shikamaru !)

Rating : M (avec passages de lemon et/ou de lime)

Disclamair : *_prend son téléphone et se cache la bouche pour ne pas que les lecteurs entendent la transaction de nature plus que douteuse qu'elle est sur le point d'effectuer_* oui... vous l'avez ça y est ?... parfait... oui...*_raccroche et regarde autour d'elle avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique_* MOUAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAH KISHIMOTO TU ES FAIT ! *_entend tout à coup la sonnerie de son portable_* Oui ?... COMMENT ? VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS D'ARSENIC ? BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! *_raccroche avec fureur devant son plan d'empoisonner Kishimoto et d'enfin récupérer Gaara et Hinata qui tombe à l'eau_*

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

Cela faisait des années depuis ce fameux examen qu'ils se tournaient autour. Toujours à se chamailler, et à s'envoyer des piques. Au début, ils n'étaient que de simples adversaires, si Shikamaru n'avait pas abandonné ce jour-là laissant Temari gagner par forfait, celle-ci n'aurait certainement pas autant fait attention à lui. Le Nara ne serait resté qu'un ninja de plus dans son palmarès de combats. Mais les faits se sont déroulés de cette façon et la jeune princesse de Suna n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'existence de ce macho de première, doublé d'un flemmard. Et puis trois ans ont passé, le ninja de l'ombre a été promu Chûnin, tandis que la Sabaku No est devenue ambassadrice de Suna. Ces nouveaux statuts ont entraîné une fréquentation plus poussée entre les deux jeunes gens. Les visites de l'un chez l'autre se transformèrent en habitude, même si ce n'était que pour le travail. Pour le travail, voilà ce qui devint quatre ans plus tard une excuse pour une relation moins professionnelle.

Cette fois-ci, Temari avait réussi à convaincre le jeune Kazekage de l'accompagner à Konoha. Il était temps qu'il s'avoue enfin qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour le porteur de Kyûbi. D'une pierre deux coups, n'est-ce pas ? En tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna No Kuni, la jeune femme devait se rendre à Konoha pour établir le projet d'un possible échange entre leurs deux académies de ninja. Ça, c'était la version officielle. Gaara n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il se doutait de quelque chose entre elle et le Nara, mais il avait apparemment décidé de ne pas intervenir. Malgré ses airs insensibles, il était très protecteur. Néanmoins pour ses affaires de cœur, la kunoichi savait se montrer indépendante, comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs !

C'est comme cela que le frère et la sœur partirent pour le village caché de la feuille. Ils avaient conclu un marché, l'homme aux turquoises fermait les yeux sur le fait qu'elle passe du temps avec son brun, si de son côté elle ne venait pas se mêler de ses affaires. Une fois arrivés, au bout de trois jours de marche, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par l'assistante du Hokage.

_ Temari-san, enfin vous voilà ! Nous vous attendions et ah, fit-elle surprise en découvrant le roux derrière elle, Kazekage-dono, que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je l'accompagne simplement, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Shizune hocha de la tête d'un air convaincu et sourit.

_ Très bien, je vais vous chercher un logement de fonction et je demanderai à Temari-san de vous donner la clef. En attendant, vous pouvez vous balader dans le village, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

_ C'est très aimable, la remercièrent-ils.

Les deux parents se concertèrent du regard, puis Gaara partit dans une direction au hasard, tandis que la blonde s'en allait rejoindre le Nara... pour discuter du projet d'échange, bien entendu. Temari marchait en sifflotant, cela faisait plus d'un ou peut-être même deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Shikamaru ! Il lui avait manqué, mais elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. La jeune femme ne se pressait pas, elle savait exactement où le trouver. Et effectivement, il était assit sur son banc habituel, là où il regardait les nuages, seul. Pas comme aujourd'hui. Que faisait Ino Yamanaka à côté de son brun ? Du calme Temari, ils ne sont que de simples coéquipiers, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Et de toute façon, Temari No Sabaku ne craignait rien ni personne !

_ Salut Shikamaru, fit-elle avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête pour dévisager la nouvelle arrivante.

_ Hm, salut... Femme galère, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

La femme galère en question lui sourit plus largement encore. Elle avait fini par s'y faire avec le temps, cela ne la dérangeait plus. Mais en ce moment il y avait bien quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui la dérangeait.

_ Salut Ino, tu vas bien, se força-t-elle à articuler avec un sourire crispé.

La femme aux yeux océan la fixa l'espace d'un instant puis sembla la regarder d'un air amusé. C'était quoi son problème ?

_ Oui très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Konoha ?

_ Le travail encore et toujours, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin du flemmard ici présent. Ça ne t'embête pas si je te l'emprunte, demanda-t-elle avec un excès de politesse.

_ Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions rendez-vous, ironisa-t-elle.

Que quelqu'un la retienne d'arracher les saphirs des orbites de cette sale truie ! Depuis quand Shikamaru acceptait les rendez-vous ? En général il ne se gênait pas pour dire que c'était « galère » selon son expression. La Sabaku No fit un effort extrême pour dominer son caractère impulsif et répondre à la pimbêche décolorée avec courtoisie.

_ Tu m'en vois ravie, je m'en serais voulu de vous déranger, s'exclama-t-elle avant de tirer le brun par le bras. Allez, on y va Shikamaru !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit sa proie avec elle et laissa la kunoichi toute seule sur son banc. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'était l'air satisfait qu'affichait la Yamanaka en la voyant partir au bras de son meilleur ami. Et ce n'était certainement pas le flemmard en chef qui allait l'en avertir. Lui aussi s'amusait beaucoup de la situation et Temari devait bien être la seule à ne se rendre compte de rien. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle savoir que les deux coéquipiers avaient planifié leur coup depuis plusieurs mois déjà ? En ce qui concernait l'amour, Ino se vantait d'être une spécialiste et si on lui associait le génie de Konoha, nul doute possible qu'à eux deux, la princesse de Suna succomberait avant même de s'en apercevoir. Enfin pour le moment, le ninja aux 200 de Q.I se faisait traîner dans la rue et il songea qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il réagisse.

_ Galère Temari, tu ne pourrais pas marcher moins vite ? Ou alors me tirer moins fort, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme, aucune réaction non plus d'ailleurs. Pas besoin d'être aussi intelligent qu'Einstein pour comprendre que la blonde ne l'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle se prenait la tête au sujet d'Ino. Shikamaru profita de cet état d'esprit pour lancer son offensive. Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

_ Si tu fronces autant les sourcils on va croire que tu n'en as qu'un seul, tu sais ?

Immédiatement Temari sursauta et laissa apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

_ Non mais ça va pas de murmurer comme ça à l'oreille des gens ? J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque moi, s'emporta-t-elle en resserrant involontairement sa prise sur le bras de l'homme ananas qu'elle tenait toujours.

_ Si tu continus à me serrer de cette façon, je ne vais bientôt plus sentir mes doigts, lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien tant mieux, ça t'apprendra, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur en le fixant d'un air furieux.

Si la colère montait autant, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, le moment était venu de lui sortir la fameuse phrase.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Temari ? Tu ne t'énerves pas pour si peu en temps normal. C'est ta rencontre avec Ino qui te met dans cet état ? Tu es jalouse, l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ MOI JALOUSE, explosa-t-elle en le lâchant brutalement. D'INO EN PLUS ? Ne te fiches pas de moi, le flemmard, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

C'était encore plus drôle que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La jeune femme était si prévisible.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis, la nargua-t-il.

_ Parce que tu m'as mise en colère avec ton histoire de mono-sourcil espèce de crétin de machiste, hurla-t-elle avant de tourner brusquement les talons pour s'enfuir.

Néanmoins, elle avait oublié un léger, minuscule, petit détail, l'homme duquel elle tentait de s'éloigner n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Et le fait est qu'il possédait une technique imparable pour ce cas de figure. Le Nara n'eut même pas à effectuer des signes incantatoires, grâce à son expérience il pouvait désormais manipuler son ombre encore plus discrètement qu'auparavant. Même les passants ne se rendirent compte de rien lorsque Temari commença à ralentir son allure au point de s'arrêter. La femme aux prunelles vert sapin frissonna, cette sensation, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà éprouvé quelques années auparavant. Comment avait-elle pu négliger cela ? Shikamaru s'approcha lentement d'elle et enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est gentil de m'attendre, ironisa-t-il.

Temari était en proie à une crise de panique passagère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ? Je croyais que cette technique t'obligeait à faire les mêmes mouvements que ta victime ?

_ Avant oui, maintenant je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux en étant libre de mes faits et gestes, expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Tout en disant cela, il avait emmené la Sabaku No dans une petite ruelle déserte où personne ne passait jamais en général. La jeune femme avait déjà une vague idée de ce que Shikamaru allait lui montrer. Et en effet, il lui saisit la mâchoire et emboîta soudainement sa bouche dans la sienne. Impuissante, elle le laissa faire, et même s'il ne la retenait pas, cela aurait été pareil. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Leurs bouches se goûtaient à peine que leurs langues se caressaient déjà. Celle du brun s'enroula sensuellement autour de la sienne et lui donna des frissons de partout. Elle en avait embrassé des hommes au cours de sa jeune vie, mais un baiser comme celui-là, elle n'en avait jamais échangé ! Bon sang, si elle s'excitait à peine maintenant, qu'en serait-il pour la suite ? Parce qu'il y aurait une suite, c'était obligé !

Et en effet, la blonde sentit subitement ses propres mains saisir la ceinture de son kimono et l'enlever. Le tissu se desserra au niveau de sa taille et lui tomba sur les épaules, dévoilant son soutien-gorge. Alors, le ninja de Konoha usa de sa technique pour faire en sorte qu'elle le dégrafe d'elle-même, (car il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça). Pendant ce temps, les mains du Nara remontaient le long de son ventre pour parvenir à ses seins. Il se mit à les caresser, puis à les malaxer d'une façon experte, roulant ses tétons durcis entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle voulut gémir, Shikamaru lui en laissa tout le loisir en se séparant de ses lèvres. Puis, il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, le léchant, le suçant. De nombreuses marques rosées commencèrent à apparaitre sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Mais elle en voulait davantage, elle avait envie de sentir sa langue parcourir d'autres endroits de son corps.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, le manipulateur des ombres fit descendre très, très, trèèèès lentement, sa bouche le long des épaules, des clavicules de la princesse de Suna qui s'impatientait et en avait marre du sadisme de ce pervers macho qui savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient ses envies en ce moment. Et enfin, Temari sentit avec délice la langue chaude et humide de son futur amant caresser ses lobes de chair. Il en définit toutes les courbes avec une précision infinie. Ensuite, son attention se reporta sur les pointes dressées de ses seins. Shikamaru en prit un en bouche tandis qu'il titillait le second. Il aspira le premier, le suça, enroulant sa langue autour. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts pinçaient et tiraient doucement sur l'autre, l'hérissant de plaisir. Bon sang, il savait s'y prendre ! Mais... ne pouvait-il pas explorer d'autres parties de son anatomie ?

_ Dis, espèce de macho pervers, tu ne te lasses pas de mes seins, le provoqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage habituellement nonchalant du brun. Après avoir léché et mordillé une dernière fois les deux bouts de chair rosés et tendus, il malaxa les rondeurs souples de la blonde comme pour l'impatienter davantage. Néanmoins, Temari prit son mal en patience, consciente que son attente serait récompensée. Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, après avoir bien pétrit entre ses doigts experts ses lobes de chair, le Nara les abandonna pour descendre le long de ses côtes. Au passage, il lui retira complètement son kimono qui tomba à ses pieds. La femme aux yeux verts sapin observa le corps du ninja de Konoha se mouvoir pour atteindre progressivement son bas-ventre. Pendant qu'il tirait sur la ficelle de son string noir, la Sabaku No prit ses attributs féminins à pleines mains et les palpa sensuellement. Puis, sa main droite lâcha sa prise pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche et glisser un doigt à l'intérieur qu'elle se mit à lécher. Elle faisait exprès de provoquer l'homme en-dessous d'elle, histoire de voir s'il pourrait lui résister et aussi pour se venger de l'attente qu'il lui faisait subir.

Cette vision excita tellement le manipulateur des ombres qu'il dut faire un effort extrême pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Il s'en tint à son intention première et approcha sa bouche de l'intimité à présent dévoilée de sa future conquête. La pointe de sa langue effleura à peine sa peau, qu'elle frissonna déjà de plaisir. Il embrassa la moindre parcelle de sa surface fruitée, la léchant par moment. Peu à peu cependant, sa langue glissait vers le fruit défendu. Et lorsqu'il finit par l'atteindre, la pénétrant et faisant couler le jus brûlant de sa jouissance. Shikamaru s'en abreuva avec délectation, puisant de ses deux doigts davantage de ce nectar. Les doigts de Temari, eux, lui servaient à s'empêcher de crier trop fort. L'ambassadrice de Suna n'avait pas vraiment envie de rameuter tout le village dans un instant pareil. KAMI-SAMA ! Que c'était bon ! Surtout lorsque le génie pervers augmenta son va-et-vient, cela lui provoqua un sursaut de plaisir.

Il poursuivit cette entreprise durant plusieurs minutes encore, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, son visage s'écarte de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Ses doigts en revanche, restèrent à l'intérieur de son corps, continuant à la tremper. Une fois que l'homme ananas fut redressé de toute sa hauteur, il fit en sorte que Temari retire ses doigts de sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

_ Alors que penses-tu de ma technique, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

_ Pas terrible, haleta-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, j'ai connu mieux.

_ C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup utilisée pour l'instant, attends la suite...

La princesse de Suna haussa un sourcil, et tout à coup, son corps se baissa et sa tête se retrouva devant la braguette du ninja de Konoha. Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir ses propres mains commencer à déboutonner le pantalon et descendre la fermeture éclair. Temari songea qu'il était temps qu'elle lui montre son talent. Lorsqu'elle eut sorti le membre de la prison que constituait le vêtement, la kunoichi blonde le prit entre ses mains. Pour commencer, elle embrassa le bout de son gland, puis le suça. Elle titillait de la pointe de sa langue ce bout de chair frémissant. Quand elle se fut lassée, son attention dévia sur sa verge. La femme aux yeux vert sapin y déposa de légers baisers papillons tout le long. Et puis, très lentement, elle le lécha passant dessus, puis dessous, retraçant les veines gonflées de plaisir. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts caressaient le sexe érigé, de très fines caresses à peine perceptibles mais terriblement excitantes. Temari savait que Shikamaru devait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée qu'elle le prenne en bouche mais voulant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle se contentait de rester en surface.

Sa langue traçait le trajet qu'elle comptait faire emprunter à ses lèvres sans jamais avaler le membre. Néanmoins, sa période d'amusement ne dura pas plus que ça, puisque le manipulateur des ombres décida d'agir. Alors, la tête blonde recula, sa bouche s'ouvrit et contre sa volonté, le sexe du brun vint découvrir sa cavité buccale. Peuh, quel mauvais joueur, songea-t-elle avec exaspération en faisant des va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Ses mains tenaient fermement l'objet et y imprimaient le même rythme que ses lèvres. À l'intérieur de sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulait autour du sexe. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était qu'en jouant ainsi avec sa patience, sa limite serait franchie bien plus vite. Sa semence explosa dans sa bouche et elle fut obligée d'en avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide dans un élan de galanterie un peu tardif, de rompre sa technique pour la laisser maîtresse de ses mouvements.

_ Fallait le dire que t'étais un éjaculateur précoce, se moqua-t-elle en essuyant le liquide blanchâtre qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et il croisa ses bras sur son torse en s'appuyant contre le mur en face d'elle.

_ Galère, ça m'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, soupira-t-il. C'est de ta faute, tu m'as trop excité. D'habitude les autres ne font pas tous ces trucs avec leur langue, je dois reconnaître que tu as une sacrée technique pour une femme galère.

Temari jubilait, un tel compliment de la part de ce macho signifiait qu'elle était la seule jusqu'ici à lui avoir donné autant de plaisir rien qu'avec une fellation. Elle se leva et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur en exposant son corps sans la moindre honte. Sa main remonta de manière sensuelle le long de ses courbes et caressa son sein tandis que la seconde faisait de même vers le bas de son ventre.

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais jouir encore une fois après ça, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Son sexe répondit pour lui en se remettant au garde-à-vous. Cette réaction typiquement masculine leur arracha un sourire. La blonde s'approcha d'une démarche féline et vint se coller à lui. Elle descendit lentement sa fermeture éclair, lui retira sa veste et gémit sensiblement lorsqu'elle sentit son membre qui se frottait volontairement ou non contre son intimité. Il était de belle taille pour un flemmard pareil. Elle espérait que le fait d'avoir aussi souvent la tête dans les nuages ne l'empêcherait de lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Dominant toujours son désir, elle ne pressa pas pour lui ôter son pull sans oublier de faire courir au passage ses doigts avides sur ses abdominaux sculptés par de nombreuses missions. Elle appréciait cette sensation lisse de son torse imberbe. Pour le taquiner encore un peu, la princesse de Suna pressa sa poitrine nue contre la sienne, faisant se chatouiller leurs tétons dressés. Les halètements de Shikamaru l'enhardissaient.

_ Quelle impatience, le nargua-t-elle en titillant du bout du doigt le gland sensible.

_ Tu peux parler, rétorqua-t-il en caressant son intimité humide.

Il effectua un mouvement de ciseau en elle et la sensation de ses doigts la pénétrant fit augmenter ses râles. Cependant, elle refusait de s'abandonner aussi vite et il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'elle le supplie de la prendre. Quitte à ce qu'il le fasse avec la violence de s'être retenu, Temari n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer à la femme soumise. Surtout pas avec lui. Entre eux, il s'agissait d'une relation dominant, dominante. Et il cèderait en premier, foi de femme galère !

_ Mais c'est que mes doigts suffiraient presque à te faire jouir, constata-t-il en la toisant d'un regard narquois.

_ T'es tellement flemmard que tu ne te fatiguerais même pas à utiliser ton engin, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton semblable.

D'ordinaire le manipulateur des ombres n'aurait pas répondu à cette provocation, c'était bien trop chiant. Mais là, avec toutes les séductions auxquelles il avait dû résister, c'était bien plus que son corps de mâle dominant ne pouvait en supporter. Il retira ses doigts et la saisit par les hanches, s'aidant au passage de son ombre pour la soulever plus facilement. Il l'empala brutalement de son membre durci, la poussant à laisser échapper un cri de jouissance devant son attente enfin récompensée. KAMI-SAMA ! Que c'était bon ! Pourtant, la kunoichi se mordit la lèvre et fit des efforts pour ne pas étaler plus que ça sa satisfaction. Il était hors de question qu'un badaud ne les surprenne durant un tel moment. Elle se contenta donc de faibles soupirs qui se perdaient dans la nuque du brun. C'était dans ce genre d'instants qu'il se félicitait d'avoir fait des exercices pour se muscler, ses jambes étaient devenues assez robustes pour supporter cette position excitante mais ô combien fatigante. Il s'enfonçait puis se retirait, donnant de puissants coups de reins en elle.

Malgré ses prunelles émeraude humides de désir, le Nara pouvait voir son regard plein d'assurance. Il était pénétrant et lui prouvait une fois de plus que la Sabaku No n'était pas le genre de femme à s'abandonner entièrement. Dès qu'il avait compris et surtout accepté son attirance, il avait su qu'il devrait faire énormément d'effort pour l'obtenir, la mériter. Lui qui n'aimait rien de plus que se la couler douce, quelle ironie. Mais elle en valait la peine, elle était la seule à avoir attiré son attention. C'était justement sa force de caractère qui l'avait séduit. Il ne supportait pas ces dindes soumises qui restaient les bras ballants à attendre le prince charmant. Il préférait sa force, et cette attitude débordante de confiance qui écrasait littéralement ses adversaires. De plus, elle était très réfléchie comme kunoichi et ne prenait jamais un combat à la légère. Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre lors de leur premier match, rares étaient les personnes qui lui donnaient autant matière à penser.

Temari était avant tout un subtil mélange explosif. Un être de contradiction dont il ne se lassait plus. La femme à la fois la moins féminine et pourtant la plus sulfureuse qu'il connaisse. Au début, il la trouvait galère parce qu'elle était une fille. Maintenant, il trouvait galère qu'elle soit justement cette femme. Il s'était pourtant promis en observant toutes ces années ces parents, que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux. Mais a-t-on vraiment son mot à dire avec l'amour ? Il était un génie, cependant s'il contrôlait à la perfection ses cellules grises… pour ce qui était des sentiments… aaaah, galère. Non mais sérieusement, il ne connaissait pas des masses d'hommes qui penseraient à tout ça en plein milieu de l'acte avec la femme qu'ils désirent depuis des années ! Mais voilà, il était Shikamaru Nara le génie à 200 de Q.I, et alors qu'il pénétrait avec vigueur celle qui occupait son esprit depuis trop longtemps désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Qui a dit que pendant un tel instant on ne parvient plus à réfléchir ? Peut-être était-il l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Oh et puis zut ! Il avait enfin l'occasion de faire l'amour à ce démon tentateur, il n'allait pas cogiter des heures !

Malheureusement, ce fut juste au moment où il songeait cela, que son corps atteint sa limite. Il jura intérieurement contre son esprit surdéveloppé pour lui avoir gâché une telle expérience. La Sabaku No déroula ses jambes avec lesquelles elle s'était fermement agrippée à ses flancs et se laissa aller contre lui. Inconsciemment, il passa ses bras autour de son dos et serra un peu plus son corps humide contre le sien. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon lit moelleux et ce serait parfait…

_ Le macho se laisse aller à un peu de tendresse, se moqua-t-elle faiblement en posant ses mains sur son torse.

_ Pff, on essaie d'être gentleman et voilà le résultat. Galère, soupira-t-il sans bouger le moindre muscle.

_ Si tu étais vraiment un gentleman, tu m'emmènerais chez toi pour que je puisse prendre un bain bien chaud et m'allonger dans un bon lit douillet, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en callant ses coudes sur les épaules robustes du brun.

Eh ben voilà, il n'y avait qu'à demander ! Il l'écarta pour récupérer leurs vêtements éparpillés par terre. Sueur et crasse, quel agréable mélange, ricana-t-il intérieurement.

_ Tu n'as rien contre un peu de marche j'imagine, la nargua-t-il une fois qu'elle eut fini de nouer son kimono.

_ Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu dirais ça, je crois bien que je ne l'aurais pas cru, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, je ne suis pas une chochotte, flemmard.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se mirent en route et sortirent nonchalamment de la ruelle, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Les passants ne prêtaient pas attention à leurs habits pleins de poussières, il était très courant de croiser des shinobis rentrant de mission dans un état semblable. Ils purent donc se rendre dans l'appartement du manipulateur des ombres sans problème. Ça avait été une véritable libération pour lui de ne plus vivre dans la maison de ses parents, il n'avait plus à supporter sa mère… et pire encore : son père qui s'aplatissait systématiquement devant elle. Non, il n'avait plus à observer ce spectacle dégradant pour la gente masculine chaque jour. Le seul bémol, c'était les tâches ménagères. Il aurait bien prit une femme de ménage mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il avait son intimité ! Le flemmard légendaire avait donc dû prendre sur lui et faire des efforts pour tenir son espace vital en ordre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'ambassadrice de Suna faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant à quel point c'était propre.

_ Tu ne serais pas sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu qui te fait croire que tu es une fée du logis, s'exclama-t-elle une main sur son cœur.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tant c'était grotesque.

_ Ma chambre, fit-il simplement en ouvrant une porte un peu plus loin à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt les prunelles vertes sapin s'agrandirent avec intérêt. Elle se précipita dans la pièce et en observa avec attention les moindres recoins.

_ La salle de bain, l'agressa-t-elle presque, où est la salle de bain ?

Il eut à peine le temps de désigner la porte en face de son lit, qu'elle s'y précipita sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle. Le panneau de bois resta ballant, dévoilant une scène dont le propriétaire des lieux ne perdit pas une miette. Temari faisait voler ses vêtements à travers la pièce et se retrouva rapidement nue. Pour la première fois, il la vit lâcher ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ils étaient en bataille à cause de cette coiffure qu'elle leur imposait chaque jour et donnaient l'impression d'une crinière. Il rit intérieurement, cela allait bien avec son caractère impétueux. Après une brève observation, elle se fit couler un bain et alla s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret pour se laver en attendant. Elle commença par se verser de l'eau bien chaude à l'aide du petit seau en bois, pour se débarrasser de la couche superficielle de poussière dont son corps était recouvert. Puis, elle prit l'éponge qui se trouvait à côté et se frotta tranquillement la peau avec un savon parfumé à la menthe fraîche.

Bientôt l'observation de cette scène sensuelle ne lui suffit plus. Il ôta à son tour ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans la corbeille de linges sales et s'approcha tranquillement vers la jeune femme dos à lui.

_ Besoin d'aide, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne sursauta même pas, l'ayant entendu arriver et attendant d'ailleurs sa venue. Il en avait mit du temps, alors qu'elle faisait exprès d'être très lente dans sa toilette. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait daigné bouger ses fesses, autant en profiter.

_ Ton excès de galanterie risque de paraître suspect tu sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Tant pis, je suis déjà grillé de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules pour s'asperger d'eau à son tour.

Il défit sa queue de cheval et posa l'élastique sur le lavabo, avant de revenir vers la Sabaku No pour lui prendre la bouteille de savon des mains. Il en versa une bonne quantité puis entreprit de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ses mains enduites du liquide froid se posèrent sur les épaules paradoxalement frêles de la blonde qui frissonna. Il la massa doucement, ses pouces faisaient de petits cercles sur sa nuque et le reste de ses doigts caressaient sa peau humide. Elle oscilla sensiblement de la tête par la faute de son agréable geste. Qui aurait cru qu'un flemmard pareil pouvait être aussi doué pour les massages ? En tout cas, elle comptait bien en profiter. Il descendit progressivement sur ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale sans se presser, il atteint ses hanches. Les fesses rebondies et fermes de la jeune femme lui furent inaccessibles à cause de sa position assise mais il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper plus tard. Il fit passer ses mains sur son ventre tout en restant derrière elle. Elles remontèrent très lentement en lui chatouillant les côtes au passage, puis vinrent palper ses seins dont le savon froid fit durcir les tétons. Il s'amusa à les titiller du bout de ses index. Ces petites attentions la faisaient haleter faiblement.

Considérant que cette partie était terminée, il se leva et vint se placer devant elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ses cheveux détachés, Temari ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy, surtout avec les gouttes qui tombaient le long de son corps. Quelles perverses ces gouttes, songea-t-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Shikamaru se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses moelleuses de l'ambassadrice de Suna. Il la caressa toujours avec l'intention de l'enduire de savon. Ses doigts parcoururent leur surface veloutée en se rapprochant peu à peu de son aine. Ils descendirent vers l'intérieur et cajolèrent ses lèvres intimes en exécutant un mouvement vertical, de haut en bas. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils s'introduisirent en elle.

_ Aaah… Shika, murmura-t-elle involontairement.

L'interpellé redressa la tête et fut surpris de voir l'expression sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi… aussi… Kami-sama était-ce réellement une sorte de désir soumis ? Elle ne débordait pas de confiance en elle, c'était vraiment une aura purement féminine qu'elle dégageait en cet instant. Peut-être était-ce ses cheveux détachés, son teint rougi par la chaleur de la pièce ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, en revanche il appréciait ce spectacle. Lentement, il se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna contre son corps savonneux. C'était agréable, mais il avait une autre idée de position à l'esprit. Aussi, il la saisit par les hanches et l'obligea à descendre du tabouret pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle se frotta frénétiquement contre lui et son érection s'épanouit une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, le ninja de Konoha eut l'occasion de prendre ses fesses à pleines mains pour la surélever et l'empaler à nouveau sur son membre durci par ses bons soins. Elle ondula contre lui et ses râles de plaisir se perdaient dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se léchaient avec davantage de vigueur et calquaient le rythme de leur baiser sur celui de leurs corps.

Temari s'agrippait à lui mais elle mourrait d'envie de le renverser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Et elle céda à cette pulsion pour dominer la situation. Cela ne déplut pas à Shikamaru qui pouvait toujours malaxer son fessier charnu. Elle se sépara de ses lèvres et pu lui faire entendre sa voix terriblement excitante. Ses mains à plat sur son torse glabre, elle se déhanchait pour avoir encore plus de sensations. Finalement, le Nara aimait bien qu'elle prenne les choses en mains de cette façon. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait pas à faire trop d'efforts. Vraiment, la Sabaku No était sans doute la femme qui lui correspondait le mieux ! Pour cette seconde étreinte, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et la femme aux prunelles vertes sapin pu s'écrouler sans gêne sur le brun.

_ J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire grossir ton égo mais… je dois avouer que j'ai rarement eu autant de plaisir avec un homme, haleta-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts sa poitrine chaude.

_ Mon égo apprécie particulièrement tes paroles pleines de bons sens, lâcha-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

_ Bref, trancha-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur en se redressant à genoux sur lui. J'étais venue prendre un bain à la base, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop refroidi.

Elle se leva lentement et le manipulateur des ombres eut le temps de profiter de la vue de son corps intégralement nu une fois de plus. Dire qu'il venait de posséder ce démon de luxure à l'instant même. Il l'avait faite jouir encore, encore et encore sans se lasser. Les autres femmes paraissaient si communes à côté d'elle. Elle apportait du piquant dans sa vie monotone. Il croyait qu'une petite vie tranquille et rangée était ce qu'il lui fallait, mais ça… c'était avant de la rencontrer. Finalement, c'était d'elle dont il avait besoin, de ses piques qui faisaient mouche, de son caractère exubérant et de son esprit vif. Elle était sa femme galère, il était son flemmard. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux. Dans sa baignoire, Temari le fixait. L'eau était encore chaude, parce qu'elle l'avait fait couler brûlante. Shikamaru était encore allongé par terre, dans la même position comme si bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil soit un acte extrêmement fatiguant. Et elle l'attendait encore.

_ Tu comptes rester l'engin à l'air encore longtemps, l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton narquois en s'accoudant aux rebords du bain.

Il haussa un sourcil puis considérant ses paroles comme une proposition, il finit par se lever pour venir la rejoindre. Il se glissa jusqu'au cou dans cette chaleur confortable puis s'adossant posément, laissant le champ libre à la kunoichi de Suna pour se caller contre son torse.

_ Tu es très confortable, déclara-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle s'assit entre ses jambes et soupira d'aise tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se pencha un peu pour embrasser sa nuque et sucer sa peau couleur de miel.

_ Tu ne te lasses jamais, lui demanda-t-elle toujours aussi joviale.

Pour toute réponse il continua ce qu'il avait commencé, usant également de sa langue pour retracer sa carotide. Doucement, tout doucement il vint mordiller son lobe d'oreille avant de la lécher. Puis, il reprit ce qu'il faisait auparavant avec pour seule intention, celle de l'embrasser. Il avait simplement envie d'être tendre avec elle, rien de plus. Il avait eu largement assez d'érotisme pour la journée. S'ils vivaient ensemble, chaque jour pourrait ressembler à celui-ci. Etait-il prêt à consentir un tel sacrifice ? À renoncer à sa vie d'homme célibataire et indépendant ? De laisser une femme envahir son territoire, y laisser traîner ses affaires, empiéter sur son espace ? Ou alors ne s'agissait-il que d'un simple compromis ? De trouver une harmonie. Après avoir bien analysé leur situation, il avait comprit que ses parents étaient heureux dans leur mode de vie. Il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ça non. Mais vivre une vie heureuse, ça oui.

_ Ça te dirait de rester ce soir, lui proposa-t-il nonchalamment.

_ Si c'est toi qui prépares à manger, je veux bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin car elle n'avait pas l'intention de se fatiguer, à croire que l'attitude de son amant déteignait sur elle.

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser mettre le bazar dans ma cuisine, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle s'écarta pour se retourner et lui faire face. Son index vint se planter juste devant son nez.

_ Pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis très organisée comme femme et que je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard ! Ma chambre est toujours impeccable et je dois en permanence materner Gaara et Kankurô pour qu'ils rangent la leur ! Vous les hommes, vous avez toujours besoin d'une présence féminine pour vous aider à filer droit.

_ C'est une bonne chose à savoir, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Aussitôt, les émeraudes s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Non rien, fit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec suspicion.

_ Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Depuis quand tu acquiesces à des propos féministes ?

_ Depuis que j'ai compris qu'avoir une femme à ses côtés n'est pas une mauvaise chose… si on trouve la bonne, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Temari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, est-ce que cela voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Non… pas Shikamaru tout de même… un homme comme lui ne se laisserait pas aller à ce genre de grandes tirades. Mais… ce qu'il venait de dire et la façon dont il l'avait dit… Est-ce que par hasard… ?

_ Tu pourrais expliciter, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi tes propos.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il lui prenait la main pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts.

_ Moi je crois que tu as parfaitement compris au contraire.

La Sabaku No se sentit légèrement rougir pour l'une des rares fois dans sa jeune vie. Il n'avait rien précisé et pourtant ça voulait tout dire. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Mais elle n'allait pas pour autant se mettre dans tous ses états comme une petite midinette, elle était Sabaku No Temari !

_ Shikamaru Nara… même un macho comme toi a finit par craquer, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'obligerais pas à te justifier en disant qu'avec une femme aussi extraordinaire que moi tu ne pouvais _que craquer_.

_ C'est sûr, qui résisterait à tant de modestie, ironisa-t-il.

_ Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lâcha-t-elle comme si de rien n'était en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il se laissa faire et participa à ce baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne nia pas car ce n'était pas la peine. Oui il l'aimait. Il ne savait plus depuis quand et cela n'avait pas d'importance. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il comptait bien profiter de cette nouvelle relation qui naissait entre eux. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle s'épanouisse à ses côtés. Il allait devoir s'habituer à sa présence mais cela ne serait certainement pas un problème. Il avait bien survécu à celle de sa mère toutes ces années !

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais l'eau commence à refroidir, constata-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour sortir de la baignoire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil puis se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

_ Où sont les serviettes ?

Trop fatigué pour répondre, il pointa du doigt un placard sur le côté. Elle l'ouvrit et il l'entendit expirer avec irritation. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Il n'y a que des toutes petites serviettes ! Comment veux-tu que j'attache ça, se plaignit-elle en faisant mine d'enrouler le tissu éponge autour de sa poitrine.

_ Pourquoi tu te sèches pas tout simplement ? Je te passerais un tee-shirt le temps de laver tes affaires, répondit-il d'une voix traînante en sortant à son tour du bain, prenant soin de le vider.

_ J'ai l'habitude de grandes serviettes moi ! En plus je paris que je vais devoir porter un de tes caleçons aussi !

Elle contestait mais se séchait malgré tout. Exactement ce qu'il pensait : Sabaku No Temari mieux connue sous le nom d'être de contradictions.

_ Où est le problème ?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux mais n'apporta aucune réponse, il en conclut donc qu'elle n'avait pas d'arguments valables sous la main. Une fois qu'il se fut essuyé, il se dirigea dans la chambre et farfouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon à lui prêter. Elle sortit de la salle de bain sans la moindre gêne, voilà une chose à laquelle il pourrait parfaitement s'habituer si elle venait vivre chez lui. Malheureusement, elle enfila les vêtements qu'il lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard, le privant définitivement (du moins pour la journée) de la vue de son corps. L'érotisme c'était terminé pour la journée.

_ Galère, soupira-t-il faiblement en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait en commençant par la ruelle pour finir dans sa salle de bain.

Fini pour aujourd'hui mais demain était un autre jour, songea-t-il tandis qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur son visage.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_expire avec fatigue_***** voilàààààààààààààà ! Un an et des poussières que je l'ai commencé ce fichu os !

**Temari : ***_les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude réprobatrice_***** t'en as mis du temps, espèce de flemmarde ! T'arrives presque à la cheville de ce machiste !

**Shikamaru : ***_hausse les épaules et sort son paquet de cigarettes_***** mais laisses-la vivre... elle l'a fait cet os, maintenant tout le monde est content.

**Haruko : ***_pleine de reconnaissance_***** mon sauveur T.T *****_réalise tout à coup_***** tu veux quoi en échange ? è_é

**Shikamaru : ***_hausse un sourcil_***** moi ? Rien. J'ai fait ma BA du jour, c'est tout.

**Haruko : ***_surprise_***** ah bon ? *****_ne se pose pas trop de questions, après tout, Shikamaru c'est Shikamaru_***** D'accord.

**Temari : ***_n'en reste pas là_*** **moi je veux bien que tu en fasses un autre !

**Hinata : ***_envieuse_***** tu attendras ton tour ! Moi aussi je veux un os ! Tu fais plein de fics que tu ne finis jamais, au moins dans les os on est sûr d'avoir droit à de l'action !

**Haruko : ***_sourire de sadique_***** mais dis donc... tu réclames du lemon pour de vrai ?

**Gaara : ***_très intéressé_***** du lemon ?

**Naruto : ***_qui se rajoute_*** **et si tu faisais du NaruHina pour changer ?

**Haruko : ***_regarde Naruto avec consternation_***** mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hein ? Tu écoutes au moins quand je parle ? D8

**Naruto : ***_s'enfonce le petit doigt dans l'oreille_***** nan, c'est pas intéressant..

**Haruko : ***_un sourire crispé tandis qu'une veine apparait sur sa tempe_***** Naruto ?

**Naruto : ***_occupé à mater Hinata_***** oui ?

**Haruko : **tu peux toujours crever pour l'avoir ton os NaruHina ^^

**Naruto : ***_qui réagit brusquement, allez savoir pourquoi_*** **KEUWAAAAAA ? Mais, mais,maiiiis ! C'est injuste !

**Gaara : ***_qui en profite_***** moi je serais ravi d'écouter ce que tu as à proposer en GaaHina.

**Haruko : ***_heureuse_***** aaah mon petit Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie *****_bave_*****

**Temari : ***_qui est toujours là_*** **tient, ça faisait longtemps.

**Hinata : ***_acquiesce_***** effectivement.

**Haruko : ***_essuie la bave_***** j'ai toujours des tas d'idées 8D

**Gaara : ***_prend Hinata par la main et l'emmène près de l'auteur_*** **on t'écoute 8D

**Haruko : ***_passe un bras autour de leurs épaules_***** venez mes petits *****_se tourne vers Temari qui est toujours là, Shikamaru est parti fumer et Naruto déprime dans un coin_***** tu peux demander les reviews s'il te plait ? Je ferais (peut-être) un autre ShikaTema si tu le fais 8D

**Temari : ***_fait une pose nice guy_***** pas de problème ! *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** alors vous avez aimé vous aussi ce spectacle de débauche où je suis trop sexy et Shikamaru trop doué ?


End file.
